leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sinjoh Ruins
an unknown region |mapdesc=A snow-covered area of old legends, surrounded by a wall of snow. |location=North of Johto |region=Region Unknown |generation= |map=Johto Sinjoh Ruins Map.png }} The Sinjoh Ruins (Japanese: シントいせき Shinto Ruins) are a location in that are not part of any known region. Their major feature is the Mystri Stage (Japanese: みつぶたい Mystri Stage), a triangular stage inside the ruined temple. The only way to access the Sinjoh Ruins is by bringing an from an or the Hall of Origin to the Ruins of Alph. The event is triggered by having Arceus as 's walking Pokémon and entering the Ruins of Alph. (However, due to the Azure Flute never being officially released, it is not possible to legitimately obtain an Arceus from the Hall of Origin.) In the games The Sinjoh Ruins are outside the range of the map, and therefore are not part of the Ruins of Alph, or the regions of Johto and Kanto. It is unknown where exactly they are in relation to Sinnoh and Mt. Coronet; the only hint to their location is the Pokégear's map of Johto pointing north of the Ice Path and northeast of the Lake of Rage. They can be visited by way of a mysterious entry point in the Ruins of Alph created by the and . Like Mt. Coronet, cannot be used to leave the Sinjoh Ruins, though an elderly man with an who is staying in the cabin offers to the home, much like the old man and his Abra at the Indigo Plateau in Generation II. If the player chooses to do this before talking to Cynthia and then returns to the Ruins of Alph, all the events will be repeated as if nothing had happened (including the receiving the player at the entrance). The creation event that takes place here includes real-life pictures. This is the first time this has happened in any of the Pokémon games. Historical background As revealed by Cynthia and a in the cabin, the Sinjoh Ruins are the remains of a temple created hundreds of years ago by two groups of humans: one who had come from Sinnoh, and another who had hailed from Johto, or specifically the Ruins of Alph. Because of this, the ruins contain elements of both the Spear Pillar and the Ruins of Alph, as a sign of the blending of the two cultures. It is unknown what brought the two clans together to build a temple for , but this probably has to do with the underlying relationship between it and the . Arceus event The event is triggered when the player tries to enter the Ruins Research Center at the Ruins of Alph with Arceus as their walking Pokémon. The lead archaeologist bumps into the player on his way out and is surprised that the player has Arceus. He then asks the player to come with him into the ruins to investigate a mystery. The scene cuts and the player, the lead archaeologist, and Arceus have just entered B1F of the Ruins of Alph. The lead archaeologist comments that something feels different this time to all the other times he has been in the ruins, and that he feels like the pictures on the walls are staring at him. The screen fades to black. The player and Arceus are teleported to the inside of the Sinjoh Ruins. Upon stepping outside, a notices the player and comments that it is strange for someone so young to be interested in the ruins. He then talks about how the ruins show a blend of the cultures of Sinnoh and Johto. The Hiker then invites the player to talk inside the cabin rather than in the snow and walks off towards the cabin. Inside this cabin, Cynthia is sitting at a table, and tells the player how the Sinjoh Ruins remind her of Sinnoh. She also mentions that the people of Sinnoh migrated here and built a temple that reminded them of Sinnoh. She mentions that she feels a "strong power" coming from the player's Poké Ball and believes it to be one of the creation trio. Cynthia then exits the cabin and walks to the ruined temple. Cynthia stands in front of the Mystri Stage, and will only allow the player to pass if the only Pokémon in the party is a single Arceus; if the player has other Pokémon, she recommends that they use the PC in the cabin to deposit them in the Pokémon Storage System. When the player has only a single Arceus in the party, Cynthia explains which circle represents which member of the creation trio, and that the central circle represents Arceus. She then tells the player to choose one of these three Legendary Pokémon. Once a Pokémon is chosen, Arceus moves to its circle in the center and is surrounded by . Several images of outer space appear, followed by an image of Arceus's head. Then a montage of real-world images appears on the screen behind an image of Arceus's overworld sprite standing on the Mystri Stage (with only the design of the stage showing by illuminating the lines). This then cuts an image of Arceus's head, followed by a photo of the . Then the Mystri Stage's design appears, and an appears on top of it. A crack appears in the Egg. The screen fades to black. The screen then fades back into the overworld, and a mysterious round object, colored depending on the chosen , is levitating above Arceus's head. This round object then swirls around and goes next to the player. The round object takes the shape of the chosen Pokémon, and the player obtains it. This Pokémon will be either , , or at level 1, equipped with its respective orb. Once the process is complete, Cynthia approaches the player and discusses the significance of what just happened. Suddenly, the player is then teleported back to the Ruins of Alph, where the lead archaeologist is shocked to see the player after disappearing right in front of him. The lead archaeologist then concludes that the combined power of Arceus and the Unown teleported the player to the Sinjoh Ruins. He then ponders how Arceus, Unown, and the Ruins of Alph are connected. Later, after the player has visited the Sinjoh Ruins with either an event Arceus or an Arceus caught in the Hall of Origin, they may take the other Arceus to the Ruins of Alph and be transported back to the Sinjoh Ruins. During this second trip, Cynthia has returned to Sinnoh, and the player can go to the Mystri Stage to obtain one of the dragons they had not previously obtained. The event may only be activated twice, by using one of each type of Arceus. Gallery File:Arceus creating Dialga.png|Arceus creates Dialga File:Arceus creating Palkia.png|Arceus creates Palkia File:Arceus creating Giratina.png|Arceus creates Giratina File:Mystri Stage artwork.png|Mystri Stage artwork Items |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} |HG=yes|SS=yes}} Pokémon Layout Music The background music in this area is a combination of various parts of ''Mt. Coronet'', the ''Distortion World'', [[Pokémon Diamond & Pokémon Pearl: Super Music Collection|''Battle! (Dialga/Palkia)]], [[Pokémon Black 2 & Pokémon White 2: Super Music Collection|''Battle! Giratina!]], and the music played by the Azure Flute. Walking Pokémon effects When interacting with walking Pokémon in , the Pokémon may occasionally show an altered mood specific to this location. * , , and will let out loud, shaking roars. looks up at the sky while doing so. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Sinjoh Ruins first appeared in All About Arceus III, where transported , , , Archer, Ariana, Proton, and Petrel to it. The four s then forced Arceus onto the Mystri Stage, where Archer used the sixteen Plates gathered by Silver to control Arceus and force it to recreate . However, everybody were taken aback by the sudden arrival of , Lance, and Pryce, who engaged in a battle against the Legendary Pokémon. Pryce revealed that while he had been floating inside the crack of time, where he had been left at the end of the , he had foreseen the destruction that the battle of these three Pokémon would cause. Because the Sinjoh Ruins existed in a connecting Johto and Sinnoh, its destruction would also destroy Johto and Sinnoh along with it. After Gold had opened up to Togebo, Arceus stepped in and stopped the battle, sending Giratina back to the Distortion World and Dialga and Palkia back to the Spear Pillar, as well as returning everybody back to their starting point at the Ruins of Alph. Trivia * Choosing here is the only legitimate way to get a Griseous Orb (and therefore Giratina in its ) in since the item cannot be held by being traded in Generation IV. Name origin The Japanese name is a portmanteau of シンオウ Shin'ō'' (Sinnoh) and ジョウト''' Jō'to (Johto), as it is a place where the architecture and legends of both regions meet. The English name reflects this, though using the beginning of '''Joh'to'' rather than the end. The combination of the names of two regions alludes to the Tohjo Falls. It may also be a pun on the Japanese religion of , whose creation story is heavily referenced by the creation trio, , and the Spear Pillar. Mystri Stage is a pun on mystery and the prefix tri-'' (three). Its Japanese name is a pun on 密 ''mitsu (secret) and 三つ mittsu (three). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=神都遺跡 |zh_cmn=神都遺跡 / 神都遗迹 |fr=Ruines Sinjoh |de=Sinjoh-Ruinen |it=Rovine Sinjoh |ko=신도유적 |es=Ruinas de Sinjoh |th=โบราณสถานชินโต Shinto Ruins |vi=Di tích Shinto }} Mystri Stage |bordercolor= |zh_yue=三幻舞台 |zh_cmn=三幻舞台 |fr=Autel Trismegis |de=Trysteriumsaltar |it=Tre Are |ko=석밀무대 |es=Estrado Mistrío |vi=Vũ đài Huyền bí }} Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Ruins de:Sinjoh-Ruinen es:Ruinas de Sinjoh fr:Ruines Sinjoh it:Rovine Sinjoh ja:シントいせき zh:神都遗迹